Picture Perfect
by laussica
Summary: Its Draco's 7th year at Hogwarts, He feels rather bored, so he takes some adult picture, but these are found by..... Harry Potter DXH WARNING: Yaoi / slash / boy love


It was another boring day in the slythirin boy's dorm room

**Picture Perfect**

_By Laussica _

Chapter 1:

Another Boring Day

It was another boring day in the Slytherin boys' dorm room. There, on his four-poster bed sat Draco Malfoy. Draco lay on his bed staring at his prized possession. His prized possession had many uses. It was his money maker, his games console, his friend.

It was his rather large manhood.

Now, you may ask "why is this boy sitting in his dorm staring at his rather large manhood?" Well the answer is plain and simple: the young man loved himself, especially his rather large manhood.

He got up and walked aimlessly around the dorm room and noticed a rather odd item on Blaise Zanbini's bedside cupboard. It was a muggle camera. He remembered in the common room the night before that Zambini had shown the muggle camera to everyone and took photos of unsuspecting first years. As Draco had remembered Blaise had called the camera a 'Polaroid' camera; the photos came straight out, which lead to instant entertainment! That evening Draco struggled to show no interest in this contraption, but he was utterly amazed. He had no idea why he was so fascinated by this, the pictures did not move but the simplicity of the camera intrigued him.

Draco picked up the camera and looked at it blankly for a few moments. He then returned to lie on his bed, taking the muggle camera with him. He then thought for a minute before taking a photo. This photo wasn't just any photo. It wasn't of his face or the dorm room, nothing like that. It was a picture of his most prized possession; His rather large manhood.

Harry Potter was lounging in the Gryffindor common room. In the summer he had defeated Voldemort with the help of the D.A. and Snape had been found to be good in the end and had retired from a teaching position to work part time as a curer of dark art related injuries. To Harry's dismay Draco Malfoy was allowed to return to Hogwarts. Yes, he had been threatened by the death of his parents, but he had done something Harry just couldn't forgive. At the beginning of the holidays Lucius had been killed because Malfoy had not followed the orders to kill Dumbledore himself. The magical world was once again at peace and Harry was free to do as he wished. But life was rather boring for the boy who lived. Yes, he was the captain of the Quidditch team, head boy and in his final year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But something was missing and Harry simply could not put his finger on it.

He gazed out of the window of the common room towards the Hufflepuff Qudditch team's training session in the far distance, daydreaming lazily.

He thought hard for a moment before getting up and leaving the common room for a nice quiet walk around the grounds. It had been 2 months since the start of the new school year, but he just didn't feel comfortable at all; he was sick of the same routine. Classes five days a week, Quidditch training on Thursdays, games on Saturday mornings and completing large amounts of homework the 6th years were given in the spare minutes they had. Maybe it was the fact that Harry needed someone to talk to. In the summer Ron and Hermione had gotten together and when ever he was around them he just felt like a third wheel. What he needed was someone of his own. Someone he didn't have to share.

It had been 5 months since his break up with Ginny, but even though Voldermort was gone forever they had not reunited as planned. He had just lost interest in her.

Maybe he was just sick of how troublesome women could be.

By this time Draco had taken not one, but _eight_ photos of his rather large manhood. He seemed rather pleased with him self until he heard the heavy thuds of footsteps up the stairs. He pulled up his pants, returned the camera to its place on Blaise's bedside table and put the photos in the back pocket of his jeans. Almost as soon as Draco had done that Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise entered the room.

"Hey Draco, what you dong here all alone?" asked Blasie.

"Um nothing much, just umm… shining my broom" Draco shot back quickly.

"Oh, but I don't see your broom anywhere." Blaise said sounding unconvinced.

"That's because I just put it outside so the wood would dry out. That reminds me a better go get it" Draco said quickly before running out of the dormitory door, leaving 3 evenly confused Slytherins.

"Blimey, that was close" Draco thought to himself.

"Ah, just what I need" he smiled as he saw Pansy walking up the stairs.

"Oi, Parkinson" he called after the Slytherin girl.

"Oh, hey Draco what's up?" she asked.

"I was thinking… we haven't been doing anything together, maybe we should meet at the usual place in about 10 minutes." He smiled.

"Oh Draco I wish I could but I have an essay due tomorrow and I haven't started" She blushed.

"Oh come on it will only be 20 minutes max, I promise" Draco said using his Malfoy charm.

"Oh, ok I'll see you in 10 minutes".

An hour and a half later, Draco left the 5th floor broom cupboard with a smirk on his face. "Just what I needed." he thought as he walked back down into the dungeons.

It was almost midnight and Harry left his common room for the nightly patrol of the corridors. He walked down the stairs, when suddenly he saw from the corner of his eye a Hufflepuff running. He went quickly after him until he came to the old broom cupboard on the 5th floor. He had the hufflepuff cornered. He opened the cupboard and was shocked to find it empty, except for some brooms and scraps of paper. He was sure he had run into here. He wished he had bought the marauders map with him. He closed the cupboard and returned to his patrol when something caught his eye. He then realized that the scraps of paper were something very different. They were photos of someone's rather large manhood. Harry didn't know why but he suddenly had the urge to take the photos with him. He thought about it for a moment before collecting the stash of prized photos.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


End file.
